Running back to Home
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Wu Fei aimerait bien rentrer chez lui et s'égare un tout petit peu en chemin. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire...


Titre : Running back to Home  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Hum, vague introspection ? POV. Post EW. Pas grand-chose à en dire, en fait…  
Spoilers sur l'ensemble de l'histoire (série, Endless Waltz, Episode Zero).

Disclaimer : Au bout d'un certain temps, on sait vraiment plus comment varier les disclaimers…Ce qui ne change malheureusement rien au fait que Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bah, je commence à me faire à cette idée…

Note : Vous avez déjà écrit quelque chose en vous disant que vous ne compreniez pas tout à fait ce que le personnage voulait dire (même si lui a l'air de parfaitement se comprendre) ? Duo et Wu Fei me font le coup ces derniers temps…  
J'ai un peu peur que les trois autres s'y mettent aussi… .

(Débuté le 2 décembre 2004 ; poursuivi et achevé les 11, 18 et 19 janvier 2005. Ouais, il m'aura fait trimer le bougre !)

Je tenais à remercier chaleureusement Sally pour me, enfin Wu Fei, bref, pour nous avoir sorti de là. Sally, mer-ci !

**4ème concours interML ! Allez sur : http-gundamboys.free.fr**

Running back to Home

Ça fait un moment que je me demande, et la question me revient de plus en plus souvent : mais à quoi diable pouvait bien penser Sally ? Sans doute voulait-elle bien faire, ou peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'après Barton et Yuy, c'était à mon tour de faire mon "retour aux sources"… Et pour être honnête, sur le moment, ça ne m'avait pas paru une mauvaise idée. Pas tant que ça du moins.  
Mais à présent…

Par mes ancêtres, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et qu'est-ce que ces gens peuvent bien attendre de moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais leur apporter quelque chose, et je n'estime pas leur devoir quoique ce soit. Le Clan du Dragon est décimé. Je ne peux en aucune façon ranimer une lignée et encore moins une puissance éteinte. Eux même n'appartiennent pas au Clan, le sang est trop lointain, trop dilué, ils n'en ont que la fierté, peut-être. Quant à moi, mon devoir je l'ai accompli le jour où j'ai épousé Nataku. Prendre une autre épouse serait salir sa mémoire, dans ce genre de circonstances en tout cas.  
Non qu'ils m'aient demandé quoique ce soit… pour l'instant. Mais ils ont cette façon de s'incliner devant moi, comme si j'étais… le Clan. Je ne suis pas le Clan, j'en ai simplement porté le nom. Je ne peux pas accomplir les miracles auxquels ils semblent rêver en me voyant, tout au plus représenté-je une grandeur perdue.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je m'étais imaginé lorsque Sally m'a dit qu'elle avait retrouvé des traces de ma famille… J'ai été bête, aussi ; à quoi d'autre au juste aurais-je dû m'attendre ?

Plus j'y pense et plus je me demande s'il existe véritablement un endroit qui me donnerait l'impression de rentrer chez moi. Destiné à épouser l'héritière du Dragon, j'ai toujours vécu sur A0206. Et A0206 a explosé il y a plus de deux ans maintenant…  
Cela reste un élément récurrent de mes cauchemars.  
Etre d'origine chinoise devrait-il suffire à me faire sentir ici chez moi ? Visiblement pas.

Parfois, je me demande aussi à quel point les choses auraient pu être différentes. Si je n'avais pas été aussi imbu de moi-même, si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche. Si je n'avais pas laissé ma femme se battre à ma place.  
Si Nataku n'était pas morte…  
Qui alors serait descendu sur Terre, qui aurait pris les commandes de "Shenlong" ? Moi ? Elle ?  
Le Clan du Dragon se serait-il sacrifié par la suite ? Qui y aurait péri ; elle ? … Moi ?  
Je suppose que ressasser ce genre de pensées ne mène nulle part mais j'éprouve encore des difficultés à mettre le passé derrière moi.  
Tout comme certaines de mes actions.  
J'envie la sagesse de Barton, l'optimisme de Maxwell, la générosité de Yuy. De tous les pilotes, je semble être le seul à ne pas encore avoir trouvé mon équilibre. Sans doute me reste-t-il encore à me pardonner certaines choses… bien des choses… Et plus le temps s'écoule ici et plus je me dis que ce n'est pas en restant parmi ces gens, mon reste de famille, ces étrangers, que je pourrai accomplir cela. Je n'ai plus ma place ici.  
Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Mais où alors a-t-on besoin de Chang Wu Fei ? Ou plutôt, d'où Chang Wu Fei a-t-il besoin ?  
Les Preventers me donnent une fonction, un semblant de tranquillité d'esprit, une impression d'œuvrer enfin dans le sens dans lequel je dois, mais pas un sentiment d'appartenance véritable. Un lieu de fonction où vivre, mais aucun où je puisse réellement me reposer.  
Peut-être cela signifie-t-il que le temps n'est pas encore venu pour moi de déposer les armes ? Après tout, je n'ai pas encore le sentiment d'avoir prouvé que j'étais digne… Nataku a accompli ce qu'on attendait d'elle, même le Dieu de la Guerre doit savoir se reposer, mais moi, qu'avais-je fait au juste ? Qu'avais-je véritablement accompli jusqu'ici ?  
Non, je n'ai pas encore prouvé que j'étais digne. Nataku peut reposer mais il semble que j'ai encore des batailles à mener.  
Les plus dures seront sans conteste celles contre moi-même.

Je pensais que je n'existais que sur le champ de bataille. J'étais prêt à me perdre moi-même pour savoir si une paix au détriment de la vie de personnes méritait d'être appelée "paix". J'avais perdu de vue l'essentiel, ce pourquoi nous devions combattre. Dans cette guerre, ces guerres, j'ai tout perdu, et aujourd'hui encore j'ignore ce qu'il pourrait bien me rester… d'autre que moi-même. Est-ce que je peux me suffire ? Est-ce que je dois me suffire ? Est-ce que tout ne deviendrait pas alors vide de sens ? Combien de temps encore vais-je avoir à me battre ?  
J'ai trop de questions et je sais que ni le combat ni les livres ne pourront m'apporter de réponse. Mais si je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur ce que je sais, sur ce que j'étais, ou croyais être, alors où ? Sur quoi ?  
Sur qui ?  
As-tu réussi à enterrer une bonne fois pour toute cette petite fille, Heero ? Et moi, arriverai-je un jour à me pardonner ?  
En ai-je seulement le droit ?  
Je peux presque entendre Quatre me dire que j'en ai le devoir.  
Et me dire de vous écrire, que vous attendrez de mes nouvelles…

Je ne me suis jamais senti des vôtres. Même alors que je combattais à vos côtés, enfin… je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti des vôtres.  
Le dois-je ?  
Le puis-je ?  
Suis-je digne ?  
Dois-je encore faire mes preuves à vos yeux, ou m'accepterez-vous tel que je suis, moi qui ne sais pas… ce que je suis ni qui je suis.  
Existons-nous par ce que les autres voient de nous ? Voyez-vous en moi autre chose qu'un égaré ? Oserai-je vous demander mon chemin ?

– Tu m'as l'air profondément plongé dans tes pensées…  
La voix de Sally me fait sursauter. Son reflet dans la vitre me sourit.  
– A quoi réfléchis-tu donc si fort ?  
– A rien… d'important, me sens-je obligé de lui répondre sans même vraiment savoir si je lui mens ou non.  
Elle me sourit de nouveau, un peu différemment.  
– Le QG m'a appelée, et puisque tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vais rentrer.  
J'ai comme un sursaut et me retourne vers elle.  
– Tu me laisses tout seul ?  
Elle se met à rire.  
– Allons, Wu Fei, tu es un grand garçon à présent !  
Je sais quelle réaction elle attend de moi mais je ne peux que me détourner pour de nouveau regarder par la fenêtre.  
Le suis-je vraiment… seulement ?  
– Wu Fei ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? … Tu n'es pas heureux ?  
Heureux ? Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je vois plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je pourrais me sentir… disons, soulagé – ce qui n'est pas le cas – mais heureux ?  
– Que te manque-t-il donc, Wu Fei ?  
Une maison où rentrer, puisque je me sens si loin de chez moi ? Un sanctuaire où panser mes blessures, puisque je me sens si las de tout ?  
Les deux, sans doute…  
– Ai-je eu tort de t'amener ici ?  
Oui.  
– Non.  
Non, peutêtre pas après tout si cela m'amène à me poser des questionsà réaliser certaines choses.  
Que j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur lequel m'appuyer.  
Que ce n'est pas ici que je pourrai replonger mes racines.  
Que j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à m'en sortir seul.  
– Ne te mets pas toute cette pression sur les épaules, Wu Fei, tu en as déjà fait suffisamment…  
J'en ai trop fait, et jamais assez.  
Elle me passe un bras autour des épaules ; c'est un geste que peu peuvent se permettre.  
Maxwell, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne laisse pas exactement le choix et que son affection est précieuse.  
Sacrée ?  
Elle, parce qu'elle a plus que gagné ce droit.  
Et Quatre, parce qu'il… laisse toujours le choix.  
Parfois je me demande s'il n'a pas davantage besoin des gestes qu'il offre que les personnes auxquelles il les destine… Mais c'est bien, quoiqu'il en soit ; il a plus que gagné mon respect.  
– Veux-tu que nous rentrions ?  
Partir, oui, parce que je sais d'où je pars et que je ne veux pas rester ici. Mais rentrer ? Où ? Je n'ai plus de d'où je viens.

Mais si A0206 existait encore, m'y sentirais-je chez moi pour autant ?  
… Je n'ai même pas su préserver son champ de fleurs…  
– Rien ne t'oblige à rester si tu n'en as pas envie, tu sais ?  
… Je me dois de lui en planter un nouveau quelque part… je crois…  
Rebâtir quelque chose… pour changer…  
… Un endroit où je pourrais me sentir…  
– Tu as le droit de penser à toi-même avant de penser à ce que d'autres attendent de toi, Wu Fei.  
… soulagé…  
Un endroit où je trouverais des raisons d'être heureux.  
Un endroit où j'aurais envie d'être… et envie d'être.  
Un endroit auquel j'appartiendrais…  
– Wu Fei ?  
Un endroit qui serait mon centre et mes pôles.  
Un endroit où je me sentirais pardonné.  
Un endroit… où je me sentirai accueilli.  
– Wu Fei ?  
… Un endroit… où l'on attendra de mes nouvelles…  
– Oui…  
Oui… attendez-moi mes amis…  
Je rentre à la maison.

(fin)

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

NdA : J'avais pensé au début faire une note sur le titre, et puis j'ai eu la flemme, me disant que de toute façon personne ne se ferait la réflexion.  
Eh ben raté, on m'en a fait la remarque, lol. Donc je fais une petite note :  
Grammaticalement, le titre contient une faute : on dit "running back to you" mais "running back home". Mais ici, le "home" a valeur de "vous mes amis", il y a donc personnification. C'est pourquoi j'y ai mis une majuscule, pour "transformer" le nom commun en nom propre. Et c'est pour ça que c'est "to Home". Wala. Donc, je fais fi de la grammaire anglaise ! Na ! (Parce que le titre en VF, c'est ultimement pourri ! XD Alors que je trouve que ça sonne bien en anglais… ¤pômafôte¤)

Satisfaite, Miss Chacal ?


End file.
